To Brainiac, from 'Hothead'
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Don REALLY wants to get a book, and no one wants to go with him to the bookstore to get it. Well, almost no one.


**Okay, so I wrote another of these, this time for Donnie. And it's even SHORTER than the last one, Turtle Lullaby! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? I don't know, maybe I should just put these as separate chapters in one story so they're all collected... *shakes head* Ah well, enjoy! ^_^**

Donnie gave a frustrated sigh. "Mikey please, I just need you to-"

"Dude, I'm on my way out to have a movie marathon with April, I can't go to the bookstore!" Mikey shook his head and ran out, scooping up his skateboard as he went. Don slumped. Leo didn't want Don going out on his own due to the fact that he'd got injured last week in a scuffle with some Purple Dragons. And Leo didn't want to go with him, he was doing katas. Asking Master Splinter was out of the question, and Raph was out doing whatever he was doing. The purple-masked turtle went back to his lab, a melancholy look on his face. He'd really wanted to go get that book...

"Think fast Brainiac!" Don whirled and barely managed to catch the coat Raph had tossed at him.

"Raph? I thought you-"

"Well I came back sooner than expected, didn't I? Put ya coat on, we're heading out."

"But why?" asked Don. Raph smirked.

"Don't ask stupid questions genius, they don't suit ya."

"Damn." Ten dollars short. How in the world had he managed to lose ten dollars? He was so certain he'd locked it away carefully for the book...

"Come on Don, it ain't that big a loss," said Raph, giving him a smile. Don nodded and put it back, and they left the store. When they got onto the rooftops for faster travel, Raph nudged Don. "There's a bulge in ya pocket."

"What?" Don looked at his pocket, confused, and saw the corner of a book poking out. He pulled it out... and stared. It was the exact book he'd just been holding! "Oh shell, I've gotta go put this b-"

"No ya don't, open tha cover genius." Don gave Raph a puzzled look and opened the cover. Inside was a receipt, and on the title page was written 'To Brainiac, from 'Hothead'. Don looked up at Raph and smiled, gratitude shining from his eyes.

"Thank you Raph."

"Come here genius," said Raph, wrapping an arm around Donnie's shoulders and giving him a noogie. "Had ta borrow ten from ya when I got it for ya earlier. Didn't have time to replace it before we left again. Come on, how 'bout a race back home?" The two took off, their laughter ringing through the air as they went.

When Mikey came back and Leo came out of the dojo, they found the lair to be unusually quiet. Usually they'd at least hear Donnie tinkering. When he looked back on it, Leo realized the tinkering hadn't resumed after Don asked Mikey to go to the book store with him. They both went to Don's room and found he wasn't there either. Had he gone out on his own-? This thought was cut off by a burst of laughter as the two tumbled into the lair downstairs, both of them wrestling on the floor. "Careful Raph! You'll damage the book!"

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to damage the _precious_," said Raph mockingly, grinning as he got up.

"Oh quit it," said Don, taking a playful swipe at Raph as he put the book on the nearest table. Raph blocked the swipe and knocked Don to the floor, where he started tickling him.

"No one tells me to quit it and gets away with it!" he said in mock anger. Leo and Mikey exchanged a look, then both agreed that they were dreaming, and it would be best to go to bed. They silently went to their rooms while Raph finished tickling his brother. Don sat up, holding his aching sides.

"Ha ha, did you, ha ha, want some help with your bike?" asked Don, blinking away tears of laughter. Raph smirked.

"Can I cash in that promise later?"

"Sure." Raph grinned. He already knew when he'd spring the promise on Don. Right when Don was dealing with a particularly annoying client. Personally, he thought it'd do some of those people a world of good if someone just hung up on them when they were being jerks. And besides, it would probably be good for Donnie.

**Or maybe it isn't shorter? O.o This is different from my initial idea, but hey, it's cute and works. ^_^ Originally, I was going to cut it off at the point before they return to the lair, but I then got the idea for the last bit and added it. ^_^ R&R please! The review button LOVES getting clicked. Seriously, it needs a bit of attention. XD**

**Disclaimer: Crazy does not, in any way, own the TMNT. She frequently cooks up plots involving lots of explosives so that she can, but they never seem to work, strangely enough.**


End file.
